Maxwell quotes
This page lists Maxwell's quotes, which are spoken when the player examines an in-game object, or during certain in-game events. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Maxwell Tools Base Game * Axe- "Sometimes the direct approach is best." * Luxury Axe- "It gets sharper with every cut." * Shovel- "This is some real advanced technology." * Regal Shovel- "This shovel is worth a princely sum." * Pickaxe- "Everybody loves a little mining." * Opulent Pickaxe- "This must be game logic." * Razor- "If only the world had a single neck." * Razor (can't shave)- "That's unshavable." * Razor (nothing left)- "But it's already as smooth as a baby's rear end." * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "I don't think she'd take kindly to that." * Hammer- "It feels good to undo the work of others." * Pitchfork- "The tool of choice for perfectionists." Don't Starve Together * Lucy the Axe- "Ah. How have you been, Lucy?" * Feather Pencil- "Not as elegant as a quill and inkwell, but it'll do." * Brush- "It's like showing affection, without actually touching it." * Saddle- "But that means I'd have to touch the smelly thing." * War Saddle- "At least it affords some dignity to the rider." * Glossamer Saddle- "But is it fast enough to escape the judgmental stares?" * Saddlehorn- "And I may never put it back on." * Salt Lick- "So salty." * Salt Lick (burning)- * Salt Lick (burnt)- Shipwrecked * Machete- "Truthfully I was always a hack." * Luxury Machete- "I've always wanted to hack things in luxury." Lights Base Game * Campfire and Fire Pit (upon being built)- "Sure beats darkness." * Campfire (high)- "That will keep Charlie away for now." * Fire Pit (high)- "A roaring fire." * Campfire (normal)- "Firey." * Fire Pit (normal)- "It's hot." * Campfire (low)- "It needs fuel." * Fire Pit (low)- "It's getting low." * Campfire (embers)- "I'm going to lose it." * Fire Pit (embers)- "I should attend to that." * Campfire (out)- "That's not coming back." * Fire Pit (out)- "It's gone cold." * Torch- "It keeps Charlie at bay." * Miner Hat (normal and run out)- "Eventually the firefly will starve." * Torch (out)- "Dang it, another light down." * Pumpkin Lantern- "Why hello, Mr. Crane." * Lantern- "I hope this keeps Them away." Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire- "How comforting." * Endothermic Fire Pit- "A fire pit." * Endothermic Fire (high)- "That will keep Charlie away for now." * Endothermic Fire Pit (high)- "A roaring, cold fire." * Endothermic Fire (normal)- "Cold and firey." * Endothermic Fire Pit (normal)- "It's cold." * Endothermic Fire (low)- "It needs fuel." * Endothermic Fire Pit (low)- "It's getting low." * Endothermic Fire (embers)- "I'm going to lose it." * Endothermic Fire Pit (embers)- "I should attend to that." * Endothermic Fire (out)- "That's not coming back." * Endothermic Fire Pit (out)- "It's gone warm." * Moggles- "No wonder they can dig for hours." Don't Starve Together * Mushlight (off)- "I suppose we're decorating with fungus now." * Mushlight (on)- "A rather pale light." * Mushlight (burnt)- "C'est la vie." * Glowcap (off)- "I'm partial to the lavender shade, myself." * Glowcap (on)- "A light to repel the encroaching shadow." * Glowcap (burnt)- "Who ordered the mushroom flambe?" * Willow's Lighter- "It does the job, I suppose." Shipwrecked * Chiminea (upon being built)- "Safe keeping for my hard-earned fires." * Chiminea (high)- " * Chiminea (normal)- " * Chiminea (low)- " * Chiminea (embers)- " * Chiminea (out)- " * Bottle Lantern- "Their lives have found purpose in servitude." * Obsidian Fire Pit (upon being built)- "The stone was born for this." * Obsidian Fire Pit (high)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (normal)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (low)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (embers)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (out)- " * Tar Lamp- "A little light in the dark." * Buoyant Chiminea (upon being built)- "It will protect the flames from the waves." * Buoyant Chiminea (high)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (normal)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (low)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (embers)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (out)- " Survival Base Game * Backpack- "I wish there were porters around here." * Piggyback- "Oh that's just demeaning." * Bird Trap- "They keep falling for it!" * Bug Net- "Good for capturing defenseless insects." * Fishing Rod- "I will eat for a lifetime." * Straw Roll- "I don't like sleeping rough." * Fur Roll- "At least they're good for something." * Tent- "That's a bit rustic for my taste." * Trap- "Only the dumbest animals will fall for this." * Honey Poultice- "Sticky and gooey and good for putting on booboos." * Healing Salve- "Just a bit of venom and some dirty old ash." * Umbrella- "It's crooked!" * Compass- This quote is dependent on the orientation of the map. Potential lines include: North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, Northwest. * Compass (generic)- "I've lost my way." * Compass (broken)- Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "Its contents are hibernating." * Luxury Fan- "Is it windy out or is it just my fan?" * Siesta Lean-to- "Rustic, but excellent shade." * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "It's sleep-time, not siesta-time." * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "They're hot on my heels!" * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "Traditionally, a siesta comes after eating, not before." * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "It's a bit creepy out for that." * Tent (overheating)- * Tent (burnt)- "That's a bit burned for my taste." * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "So much for the shade thing." * Thermal Stone- "A pocketful of stone and temperature." * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "It's almost too cold to hold." * Thermal Stone (cold)- "Pleasantly cool." * Thermal Stone (warm)- "Comfortably lukewarm." * Thermal Stone (hot)- "It's almost too hot to hold." * Pretty Parasol- "It's more pretty than dapper." Don't Starve Together * Telltale Heart- "I'm not sure I really want to give this up." * Booster Shot- "I'm supposed to put this filth in my veins?" * Waterballoon- "Do you have any idea how much this suit cost?" * Whirly Fan- "This pathetic device... gets the job done." * Whirly Fan (broken)- * Bernie (held and inactive)- "It makes me a little nostalgic." * Bernie (active)- "Just what am I looking at here?" * Bernie (broken)- "It's seen better days." * Bundling Wrap- "I guess we could wrap a few things up." * Bundling Wrap (no items, unable to bundle)- " * Bundled Supplies- "Nice and snug." Shipwrecked * Thatch Pack- "Not much, but the extra space is better than nothing." * Booty Bag- "I suppose it will do." * Sea Sack- "It won't make me stronger, but it'll give me more pockets." * Chef Pouch- " * Tropical Fan- "Is it windy out or is it just my fan?" * Silly Monkey Ball- "What am I supposed to do with this?" * Tropical Parasol- "It serves its purpose." * Anti Venom- "A cure to what ails you." * Palm Leaf Hut- "Phew." * Palm Leaf Hut (burnt)- " Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "Just the thought makes my mouth water." * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "Wait for it..." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Here it comes!" * Crock Pot (finished)- "Finally, some quality grub." * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "That can't go in there." * Bee Box- "It holds my bees." * Bee Box (no honey)- "My bees are not working hard enough." * Bee Box (some honey)- "I should wait a bit longer." * Bee Box (full of honey)- "So tempting, but so full of bees." * Basic and Improved Farm- "Do I look like a farmer?" * Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "I have better things to do than watch plants grow." * Basic and Improved Farm (finished)- "It's ready." * Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "It needs to be... refreshed." * Ice Box- "A little piece of winter in a box." * Drying Rack- "It can dry meats so that they last longer." * Drying Rack (drying)- "Still moist." * Drying Rack (finished)- "Like the desert." Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- "A bit overdone for my tastes." * Bee Box (burnt)- "Honey roasted." * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "A harvest of ashes." * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "Moist and staying that way." * Drying Rack (burnt)- "It's too brittle to hang meat on now." * Bucket-o-poop- "Much better than carrying manure in my hands." Don't Starve Together * Crock Pot (refusing to cook, generic)- " * Crock Pot (refusing to cook, in use)- " * Crock Pot (refusing to cook, too far)- " * Ice Box (in use)- " * Mushroom Planter (empty)- "Smells... "piney"." * Mushroom Planter (some)- "They seem to be doing well." * Mushroom Planter (lots)- " * Mushroom Planter (stuffed)- " * Mushroom Planter (rotten)- " * Mushroom Planter (burning)- " * Mushroom Planter (burnt)- " * Mushroom Planter (snow covered)- " Shipwrecked * Mussel Stick- "The mussels won't be able to resist." * Mussel Bed- "They'll grow where I tell them to." * Portable Crock Pot (held)- "An instrument of the dark culinary arts." * Portable Crock Pot (empty)- " * Portable Crock Pot (cooking)- " * Portable Crock Pot (ready)- " * Fish Farm (empty)- "I need some fish eggs if I want fish." * Fish Farm (growing)- " * Fish Farm (ready)- " Science Base Game * Science Machine- "I can't believe I forgot how to build those things." * Alchemy Engine- "It unlocks recipes of middling utility." * Thermal Measurer- "Not the most useful invention, is it?" * Rainometer- "I could also just look up to learn the same thing." * Lightning Rod- "A little bit of protection." * Lightning Rod (charged)- "Energy flows through it." * Gunpowder- "Now this, I like." Reign of Giants * Science Machine (burnt)- "The fire learned how to burn it down." * Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "Flames have swallowed it whole." * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "Who cares?" * Rainometer (burnt)- "The rain did not come in time." * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "Quiet before the storm." * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "Begone, fire!" * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "Not much fuel left." * Electrical Doodad- "I don't understand how it works, but it does." Don't Starve Together * Cartographer's Desk- "Mapmaking is a soothing pastime. Methodical." * Cartographer's Desk (burning)- "Such directionless destruction." * Cartographer's Desk (burnt)- "Useless." * Potter's Wheel- "A block of marble might suffice." * Potter's Wheel (burnt)- "To sculpt, to carve, no more." * Potter's Wheel (invalid material)- " * Potter's Wheel (Marble or Cut Stone placed)- "How I've missed the act of creation." * Potter's Wheel (material already placed)- " * Potter's Wheel (sculpture)- "Ah, yes. Not terrible." * Potter's Wheel (sketch already available)- " Shipwrecked * Sea Lab- "There are watery mysteries to be unlocked yet." * Ice Maker 3000 (empty and high)- "It's working hard to make ice for me." * Ice Maker 3000 (medium)- "It appears to be doing its job." * Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "I'd better fill it up." * Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "It's on its last legs." * Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "It's not doing its job." * Quacken Drill- "I will quack open the sea itself." Fight Base Game * Spear- "It's a spear. Yup." * Ham Bat- "An undignified weapon for a less refined time." * Boomerang- "Beats getting your hands dirty." * Boomerang (hit self)- "Ow! Clumsy!" * Blow Dart- "A glorious tube of pain-giving!" * Sleep Dart- "Call me Mr. Sandman." * Fire Dart- "Just make sure to breathe out." * Football Helmet- "Now I am ready for the scrimmage." * Grass Suit- "Direct confrontation is quite gauche." * Log Suit- "Ugh. I'm not one for such vulgar fisticuffs." * Marble Suit- "That really isn't my style." * Bee Mine- "They wait so patiently." * Tooth Trap- "This one packs a wallop." * Shelmet- "This will keep me standing, if I need to fight." * Snurtle Shell Armour- "That is not dapper at all." Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "That's some fly mail." * Morning Star- "Good morning." * Weather Pain- "Wind power." Don't Starve Together * Battle Helm- "Well... it's no crown." * Battle Spear- "I can appreciate a finely crafted weapon." * Electric Dart- "Never strikes the same place twice, except when it does." * Tail o' Three Cats- "Makes me feel like the master again." * Napsack- "It appears to be a sleeping bag." Shipwrecked * Poison Spear and Poison Spear Gun- "I've made sure it packs an extra wallop." * Poison Dart- "I've turned the venoms of this world against itself." * Coconade- "I foresee death in the future." * Coconade (lit)- "I may want to take cover." * Spear Gun (empty and loaded)- "This projectile flinger may come in handy." * Obsidian Spear Gun- "I've made sure it packs a fiery wallop." * Battle Spear Gun- " * Harpoon- "How barbaric." * Trident- "A fork fit for ocean royalty." * Cactus Spike- "Exceedingly sharp." * Peg Leg- "Good for whacking." * Horned Helmet- "Sometimes one must sacrifice form for function." * Seashell Suit- "Perhaps not the sturdiest, but it will conceal my vulnerabilities." * Limestone Suit- "It renders me... sluggish." * Cactus Armour- "Nothing says... stay away... quite like this." Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "You'll never get me behind bars again." * Birdcage (occupied)- "I feel for ya, feathers." * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "You'll still be in there when you wake up." * Pig House- "That's like their only trick." * Pig House (occupied, lights on)- "I'd go inside too, if I was him." * Pig House (occupied, lights off)- "I'll huff and I'll puff!" * Rabbit Hutch- "Oh, isn't that clever." * Hay Wall, Wood Wall, and Stone Wall (held)- "Pocket-sized wall pieces. Yup." * Hay Wall- "It's a tinderbox." * Hay Wall (damaged)- " * Wood Wall- "Moderately tough, but flammable." * Wood Wall (damaged)- " * Stone Wall- "This will keep the riff-raff out." * Stone Wall (damaged)- " * Chest- "A place to store loot." * Chest (full)- "It wouldn't fit." * Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- "That can't go in there." * Sign- "It says... nothing." * Potted Fern- "How quaint." Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- "Let's see you hide in there now." * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "Cleverness killed the carrot." * Hay Wall (burnt)- "I told you so." * Wood Wall (burnt)- "Not tough, nor flammable." * Chest (burnt)- "It won't store anything now." * Scaled Chest- "Those scales sure are nifty." * Sign (burnt)- "Somehow, it says even less now." Don't Starve Together * Chest (occupied)- "I'm quite adept at waiting. I've had a lot of practice." * Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- " * Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- " * Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- " * Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- " * Sign (empty)- " * Directional Sign (empty)- "'You are here'... I wish I wasn't!" * Directional Sign (burnt)- " * Mini Sign (held)- " * Mini Sign (empty)- "There's nothing on it, currently." * Mini Sign (draw with no subject)- " * Mini Sign (drawn on)- "It was drawn in a steady hand." * End Table (empty)- "An empty vessel awaiting decoration or light." * End Table (flowers)- "Purely decorative." * End Table (new light source)- "A temporary reprieve from the shadow." * End Table (old light source)- "I believe it is Wilson's turn to fetch bulbs." * End Table (wilted)- "Every lovely flower must one day wilt." * End Table (burnt)- "That was uncalled for." * Friendly Scarecrow- "It's an empty shell of a man." * Friendly Scarecrow (burning)- "Nothing is safe." * Friendly Scarecrow (burnt)- "The scarecrow has gone to a place where there is no fear." * Moon Rock Wall (held)- "Where should I put this?" * Moon Rock Wall- "I like to build walls between myself and the outside." * Moon Rock Wall (damaged)- " * Scaled Furnace- "The red gems are producing a sweltering heat." * Wardrobe- "Fashion without function." * Wardrobe (in use)- " * Wardrobe (burning)- "Oops." * Wardrobe (burnt)- "I'm sufficiently dapper without it." * Wood Fence (held)- "A fence for your pocket." * Wood Fence- "My life is one obstacle after another." * Wood Gate (held)- "A gate for your pocket." * Wood Gate- "When one gate closes..." * Potted Succulent- "You're hard to kill. I respect that." Shipwrecked * Sand Castle- "I found that wholly unenjoyable. I swear. What?" * Sand Castle (sand)- "Decorative sand." * Prime Ape Hut- "Keep me away from that." * Prime Ape Hut (burnt)- " * Wildbore House- "Is this what passes for architecture around here?" * Wildbore House (burnt)- " * Limestone Wall (held)- "Where should I begin building my fortress?" * Limestone Wall- "It will hold." * Limestone Wall (damaged)- " * Dragoon Den- "I see no reason to disturb them." * Sandbag (held)- "A bag of dirt I can carry." * Sandbag- "A bag of dirt that keeps water out." * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "I hope you're prepared." * Seaworthy (SW world)- "Useless!" * Buoy- "It floats with ease." * Sea Chest- "My suits had best not get moldy in there." * Ballphin Palace- "Ah. I need a castle like that." * Sea Wall- "I suppose I could place this on the water." * Sea Wall- " * Sea Wall (damaged)- " Exclusive to PS4 * Accomploshrine- "Even THEY couldn't build something so devious." Turfs Base Game * Wooden Flooring- "I prefer hardwoods." * Carpeted Flooring- "That's a quality, high-pile carpet sample!" * Checkerboard Flooring- "That's my natural habitat." * Cobblestones- "At least this one is useful." * Forest Turf- "Smells like mud." * Grass Turf- "Scratchy." * Savannah Turf- "Dirty." * Rocky Turf- "Kinda rough." * Marsh Turf- "It's dripping all over." * Other Turfs- "Turf." Reign of Giants * Deciduous Turf- "Turf." * Sandy Turf- "It appears to be some turf." Don't Starve Together * Scaled Flooring- "It's warm, but quells flame." Shipwrecked * All Turfs- "It appears to be some turf." Refine Base Game * Rope- "You'd think this would have more uses." * Boards- "Roughly hewn." * Cut Stone- "The building blocks of civilization." * Papyrus- "A blank canvas." * Purple Gem- "Purple brings great power." * Nightmare Fuel- "Ahhh. Refreshing." Don't Starve Together * Cratered Moonrock- "This will make a decent magical vessel." * Marble Bean- "Let me guess, it grows a marble stalk?" * Beeswax- "I miss sealing a good letter." * Wax Paper- "My interest in this wax paper wanes...." Shipwrecked * Cloth- "I've fashioned the bamboo into something useful." * Limestone- "Perhaps this sea life's death will find use after all." * Empty Bottle- "Given enough time I could build a ship inside." * Coral Nubbin- "It's not bald! It's distinguished!" Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "I'm not above using this." * Prestihatitator- "Quite a dapper machine." * Shadow Manipulator- "This is where I do my own personal research." * Pan Flute- "I'm going to sing a song of madness." * Night Light- "It burns with a beautiful glow." * Night Armour- "Time to wrap myself in nightmares." * Dark Sword- "Snicker-snack!" * One-man Band- "It has a good beat and you can dance to it." * Bat Bat- "Violence has never felt better." * Belt of Hunger- "Wet, soggy, and oddly filling." * Chilled Amulet- "It's frosted over." * Nightmare Amulet- "It speaks with the shadow." * Life Giving Amulet- "It channels the darkest energies of the universe." * Fire Staff- "A basic enchantment, but effective." * Ice Staff- "Cool staff." * Telelocator Staff- "Power can do amazing things when it's funneled through the right channels." * Telelocator Focus (full)- "That should do the trick." * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- "The fuel needs more focus points." * Telolocator Socket (full)- "This one's ready." * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- "The fuel needs a focus." Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "I won't be using it any longer." * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "It was too hot to handle." * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "Research complete." * Old Bell- "More bell." Don't Starve Together * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "That was its final act." * Ocuvigil (normal, burning, and burnt)- "This is a conduit for strong revelatory magicks." * Moon Dial (generic)- "The gem conjures water springs in conjunction with the 'moon's' cycles." * Moon Dial (new moon)- " * Moon Dial (waxing)- " * Moon Dial (full moon)- " * Moon Dial (waning)- " * Moon Dial (in Caves)- " * The Lazy Deserter- "Walking gets tiresome, you know." * The Lazy Deserter (active)- " Shipwrecked * Piratihatitator- "Such a fascinating device." * Piratihatitator (burnt)- "Ashes to ashes." * Dripple Pipes- "Goodness. It's been awhile since I played." Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "A fine and noble endeavor." * Rabbit Earmuffs- "They are at least warm." * Straw Hat- "A hat fit for a peasant." * Beefalo Hat- "How unfashionable." * Beekeeper Hat- "I'll wear it if I have to." * Feather Hat- "I will lure them in with my plumage." * Winter Hat- "How disappointingly rustic." * Top Hat- "Some fine haberdashery." * Dapper Vest- "It's no three-piece, but it's dapper enough." * Breezy Vest- "It's more of a fall vest." * Puffy Vest- "It's so hard to look fashionable in the winter." * Bush Hat- "There's room in there for me." * Garland- "Definitely not my style." * Walking Cane- "It has pictures of fast things carved into it." Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "Dead head." * Fashion Melon- "This is one way to keep cool. And sticky." * Ice Cube- "Strap some ice on your head." * Rain Coat- "Out out, rain!" * Rain Hat- "Not the most dapper of hats, but quite necessary." * Summer Frest- "Safety before dapperness." * Floral Shirt- "The dapperest of them all." * Eyebrella- "Eye to the sky." * Hibearnation Vest- "See my vest." Don't Starve Together * Trusty Tape- "The wilderness is tough on a tailor made suit." * Fashion Goggles- "Not my sort of fashion." * Desert Goggles- "Function over form." * Funcap- "It possesses a spritely magic." Shipwrecked * Brain of Thought- "I feel inspired." * Snakeskin Hat- "Quite dashing, actually." * Snakeskin Jacket- "Quite dapper!" * Blubber Suit- "This is undignified." * Windbreaker- "Sigh." * Tar Suit- "I hope this won't tar-nish my dapper image." * Particulate Purifier- "Cleans the stench away." * Sleek Hat- "Quite sleek, if not elegant." * Shark Tooth Crown- "I respect this fashion choice." * Dumbrella- "This looks silly." Nautical Shipwrecked * Log Raft- "It seems like there should be regulations against this." * Raft- "Looks much too precarious for my liking." * Row Boat- "Manually operated. A pity." * Cargo Boat- "Ah, plenty of room to breathe." * Armoured Boat- "This boat knows how to take a hit like a champion." * Encrusted Boat- "It seems sturdy enough to carry me." * Surfboard- " * The "Sea Legs"- "Seems dependable." * Boat Repair Kit- "It will hold off my vessel's inevitable decay." * Thatch Sail- "It will be smooth sailing with this at my back." * Cloth Sail- "It will aid in my travels." * Snakeskin Sail- "For ease of travel." * Feather Lite Sail- "I suppose it's better than paddling." * Iron Wind- "Thank goodness, I have places to be!" * Boat Torch- "Sailing at night seems unsafe, but I guess this makes it a little better." * Boat Lantern- "It lends all around it an eerie glow." * Boat Cannon- "It's about time I got my hands on one of these." * Quackering Ram- "Quacker before me!! Uh, I mean quiver...!" * Sea Trap (held and placed)- "The curiosity will get the best of you eventually." * Sea Yard and Tar Extractor (running)- "It's doing its job." * Sea Yard (out of fuel)- " * Tar Extractor (off)- " * Tar Extractor (out of fuel)- " * Trawl Net- "I see no downside to using this." * Trawl Net (equipped)- " * Trawl Net (full)- " * Trawl Net (extremely full)- " * Trawl Net (detached)- " * Trawl Net (sinking)- " * Spyglass and Super Spyglass- "This may help me get the lay of the land." * Captain Hat- "It makes me feel commanding." * Pirate Hat- "Is this amusing?" * Lucky Hat- "Swashbuckling..." * Life Jacket- "Sadly my cultured countenance must take a back seat to sensibility." Volcanic Shipwrecked * Obsidian Machete- "This seems like a dangerous thing to farm with." * Obsidian Axe- "It seems to work best when alight." * Obsidian Spear- "I've made sure it packs a fiery wallop." * Obsidian Armour- "I've bent the flame to my will." * Obsidian Coconade- "This is definitely overkill." * Howling Conch- "Beautiful on the outside, destructive on the inside." * Sail Stick- "A stick, presumably for sailing." * Volcano Staff- "It feels at home in my hands." Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "An exceedingly rare but useful material." * Thulecite Wall (held)- "Pocket-sized wall pieces. Yup." * Thulecite Wall- "An ancient wall." * Thulecite Wall (damaged)- * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "The heart of the city is still." * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "It beats once again." * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "The pulse is quickening." * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "The pulse is holding steady." * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "The pulse is waning." * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "It calms once more." * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "The pulse has no influence here." * The Lazy Forager and Lazy Explorer- "Simple magic is often the best." * Magiluminescence- "This will make me stand out." * Construction Amulet- "I swear I don't normally need this." * Deconstruction Staff- "I must rely on focusing tools in this form." * Star Caller's Staff- "With a bigger gem it would be so much more powerful." * Pick/Axe- "I don't know why I didn't think of this." * Thulecite Crown- "Fuel must flow." * Thulecite Suit- "Thulecite meshes so well with nightmare fuel." * Thulecite Club- "The fuel runs deep in this." * Houndius Shootius (held)- "Now it just needs to be set up." * Houndius Shootius- "Some of my better work." Books Don't Starve Together * Birds of the World- "What a wasteful misuse of magic." * Applied Horticulture- "It's not wise to toy with forces beyond your comprehension." * Sleepytime Stories- "I haven't had a real sleep in... ages." * The End is Nigh!- "I've had enough fire and brimstone for one eternity." * On Tentacles- "What horrors shall be summoned from the depths?" Shipwrecked * Joy of Volcanology- "Reading strange books has always worked out for me before." Cartography Don't Starve Together * Map Scroll (empty)- "There's nothing to be gleaned from this." Critters Don't Starve Together * Kittykit- "A wholly agreeable animal." * Vargling- "You're a slobbery little chap, aren't you?" * Ewelet- "Quit nibbling my coattails." * Broodling- "Just like old times." * Glomglom- "You are much too trusting, friend." * Giblet- "You're as fowl as I am!" Sculpt Don't Starve Together * Carved Hornucopia- "This seems cruel." * Bubble Pipe Carving- "Ceci n'est pas une pipe. Pity." * Pawn Figure- "I have no idea what that is." * Rook Figure- "This is nice, but where's the rust? The exhaust pipes?" * Knight Figure- "A dreadful lack of accordions." * Bishop Figure- "Could use a few more mechanical bits in my opinion." * Queenly Figure- "Must everything be about my shortcomings?" * Kingly Figure- "What a well-dressed figure!" * Deerclops Figure- "I don't like winters." * Bearger Figure- "A brute." * Moose/Goose Figure- "What an imbecilic expression." * Dragonfly Figure- "It never stood a chance." * Knight, Bishop, and Rook Figures (shaking on new moon)- Events ( only) Hallowed Nights * Candy Bag- "That's our sugar-sack." * Candy Apple- "Oh good, it's solid candy. I feared something healthy had snuck in." * Candy Corn- "Waxy, just like me." * Catcoon Candy- "Almost endearing. Almost." * Choco Pigs- "Eating them makes me feel powerful." * Ghost Pop and Tentacle Lolli- "No one is above enjoying a good lollipop." * Gummy Spider- "Black licorice, my favorite." * Jelly Worm- "How the tables have turned, worm." * Not-So-Candy Corn- "Who is making all this candy, exactly?" * Raisins- "I am much more disappointed than I thought I'd be." * "Raisins"- "A mystery I'm not keen on solving." * Candy Lice- "Ah, maggots... how novel." * Otherworldly Jawbreaker- "It's not terrible." * Lava Pepper- "Only ruffians enjoy torturing themselves like this." * Broken Stake- "I told you people, I am *not* a vampire!" * Cubic Zirkonia Ball- "Amateur magic for children." * Empty Elixir- "I'm not in the habit of imbibing strange liquids." * Faux Fangs- "Permanently bared." * Monkey Paw- "I'm done tampering with magical oddities, thank-you." * Spider Ring- "The opposite of dapper." * Binoculars- "You are all ants in my eyes already." * Lone Glove- "What a tacky glove." * Snail Scale- "One hundred percent to scale." * Goop Canister- "I've no idea what that is." * Toy Cobra- "It looks cheap." * Crocodile Toy- "What use would I have of such a thing?" * Broken Terrarium- "Rosebud." * Odd Radio- "At least it's not ragtime." * Broken Hairdryer- "Some harebrained invention of the scientist's, perhaps?" Winter's Feast * Gift Wrap- "For wrapping odds and ends..." * Gift- "An elegantly wrapped social obligation." * Festive Tree Planter- "How repulsively festive." * Festive Tree Planter (burnt)- "That's that, it seems." * Winter's Feast Tree (sapling)- "Have we nothing better to do with our time?" * Winter's Feast Tree- "How wretchedly jolly." * Winter's Feast Tree (burning)- "It’s a Winter’s Feast miracle." * Winter's Feast Tree (burnt)- "Can we turn our attentions back to survival now?" * Gingerbread Cookie- "Stop looking at me, cookie fiend." * Eternal Fruitcake- "It is unbound from time." * Sugar Cookie- "We're celebrating freezing to death, I see." * Candy Cane- "I don't even use a cane." * Chocolate Log Cake- "How, err... traditional." * Plum Pudding- "It's extremely rich." * Apple Cider- "Glorified apple juice." * Hot Cocoa- "Such a decadent beverage." * Heavenly Eggnog- "My... favorite... she remembered." * Festive Bauble- "Gaudy, like the rest of this shindig." * Festive Light- "How frivolous." * Magnificent Adornment- "What a thing to risk one's life for." Year of the Gobbler * Gobbler Shrine- "It seems my fortune's changing." * Gobbler Shrine (empty)- " * Gobbler Shrine (burnt)- "It's no use to anyone now." * Red Pouch- "Why did that bird have this?" * Lucky Gold Nugget- "Gold's gold as far as I'm concerned." * Red Firecrackers- "Great for magic tricks." * Red Lantern- "Not having a light would certainly be unlucky." * Lucky Fan- "Now I'll have no problem keeping my cool." * Lucky Beast Head- "Quite formidable looking." * Lucky Beast Body- "I'm no middleman." * Lucky Beast Tail- "The back end of a terrible beast." The Forge * Battlemaster Pugna- "You seem severely deluded, good sir." * Pit Pig- "Begone, swine." * Crocommander- "I don't fear you, scoundrel." * Snortoise- "He's rather thick-headed." * Scorpeon- "I should like to avoid a pinch from that, I think." * Boarilla- "What a brute!" * Grand Forge Boarrior- "Well he's certainly no slouch." * Ancient Gateway (off)- "Meddling with it will only cause further trouble." * Ancient Gateway (on)- "Let us end this chapter of our journey." * Ancient Anchor (empty)- "A key is key." * Ancient Anchor (key)- "Right as rain." * Forge Portal- "It's a one-way portal." * Battle Standard- "We must destroy that Battle Standard." * Baby Spider- "Disgusting." * Magma Golem- "You shall serve us." * Living Staff- "I could be persuaded to dabble in white magicks." * Infernal Staff- "A staff after my own heart!" * Petrifying Tome and Tome of Beckoning- "I could stop a fiend in its tracks with this." * Forging Hammer- "I would never resort to something so brutish." * Pith Pike- "I would never stoop to such things." * Spiral Spear- "How churlish." * Riled Lucy- "I have no desire to use that." * Darts- "That is not my style." * Molten Darts- "I'm no blowhard." * Reed Tunic- "It is nearly useless." * Feathered Reed Tunic- "Swiftly useless." * Wood Armor- "It offers a serviceable amount of protection." * Jagged Wood Armor- "This was intended for someone physically-inclined." * Silken Wood Armor- "Decent protection that will enhance my power." * Stone Splint Mail- "Seems heavy." * Steadfast Stone Armor- "Quite a clunky looking thing." * Barbed Helm- "That is not suited to me." * Nox Helm- "I'd never wear such an undapper thing." * Resplendent Nox Helm- "You'd need a thick neck to wear such a thing." * Feathered Wreath- "Horsefeathers." * Crystal Tiara- "It will quickly restore my powers." * Clairvoyant Crown- "I must have it." * Woven Garland- "A decent wreath, should I feel like healing." * Flower Headband- "I could use the invigoration." * Blossomed Wreath- "Self sufficiency in wreath form." * Started revival- "Allow me to assist." * Finished revival- "No need to thank me." * Revived- "That was simply undignified." * Refusing inappropriate weapon- "I have no use of such things." Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "I've heard them described as 'piney'." * Lumpy Evergreen- "It looks sickly." * Spiky Tree- "A tree with a foul demeanor." * Evergreen (stump)- "That's not about to grow back." * Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "I put it out of its misery." * Spiky Tree (stump)- "Tree 0, Maxwell 1." * Evergreen, Lumpy Evergreen, Sapling, Grass Tuft, and Reeds (burning)- "Oops." * Spiky Tree (burning)- "There it goes." * Evergreen (burnt)- "Bathed in fire." * Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "Dust to dust." * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "It's no use to anyone now." * Evergreen (sapling)- "Huh, it seems to belong in the ground." * Log- "It's a piece of wood. What more is there to say?" * Log (burning)- "Well. That was fun while it lasted." * Charcoal- "Nothing will steal my carbon!" * Pine Cone- "A more outdoorsy type might be able to make something of this." * Marble Tree- "How whimsical." * Totally Normal Tree- "It's got a face." * Totally Normal Tree (stump)- * Living Log- "I like the noise they make when you burn them." * Sapling- "A supple, woody stem." * Sapling (picked)- "It'll grow back." * Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Spiky Bush (held)- "Do I look like a gardener?" * Twigs- "Common, but useful." * Grass Tuft- "That's not doing anyone any good." * Grass Tuft (picked)- "Nothing to harvest." * Grass Tuft (barren)- "Needs manure." * Cut Grass- "The mundane stuff of the earth." * Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "Reduced to eating berries. Sigh." * Berry Bush (picked)- "And now we wait." * Berry Bush (barren)- "It needs manure." * Reeds- "There's wind in them there willows." * Reeds (picked)- "No more tubes." * Cut Reeds- "I think I could build something useful from this." * Plant- "That is a generic plant." * Plant (growing)- "It's growing." * Plant (ready to be picked)- "It's ready." * Marsh Plant- "What a generic little plant." * Spiky Bush- "It's twisted and thorny, just like me!" * Spiky Bush (after picking)- "That was painful." * Spiky Bush (burning)- "I should ask it questions." * Flower- "I am filled with the irrational urge to stomp upon it." * Petals- "Like so much confetti." * Evil Flower- "I like that flower." * Dark Petals- "It's dripping with nightmare essence." * Red Mushroom- "It's a red mushroom." * Red Mushroom (sleeping)- "I'll have to come back for it." * Red Mushroom (picked)- "It's all used up." * Green Mushroom- "Green fungus." * Green Mushroom (sleeping)- "When do those ones come up?" * Green Mushroom (picked)- "Been there. Done that." * Blue Mushroom- "The blue ones are good for something." * Blue Mushroom (sleeping)- "It's not ready." * Blue Mushroom (picked)- "Another time, maybe?" Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "I've heard them described as 'leafy'." * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "That's not about to grow back." * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "Oops." * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "Bathed in fire." * Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "Huh, it seems to belong in the ground." * Sapling (withered)- "Nothing survives in this heat." * Grass Tuft (withered)- "You'd think grass could withstand this heat..." * Berry Bush (withered)- "Too hot for that little bush." * Plant (withered)- "It wasn't hardy enough for the heat." * Birchnut- "A more outdoorsy type might be able to make something of this." * Cactus- "Puffer plant." * Cactus (after picking)- "I scratched my arms up doing that." * Cactus (picked)- "Cactus? More like flat-tus!" * Tumbleweed- "Tumble on, weed." Don't Starve Together * Evergreen- "An acquaintance of mine describes them as 'piney'." * Twiggy Tree- "The tree of an amateur." * Twiggy Tree (stump)- "That's not about to grow back." * Twiggy Tree (burning)- "Oops." * Twiggy Tree (burnt)- "Bathed in fire." * Twiggy Tree (old)- " * Twiggy Tree (sapling)- " * Twiggy Tree Cone- "I could plant it... but why?" * Diseased Sapling, Berry Bush, and Juicy Berry Bush- "What has brought this blight upon my world?" * Diseased Sapling (picked)- " * Diseased Sapling (burning)- " * Diseased Sapling (withered)- " * Diseased Grass Tuft- " * Diseased Grass Tuft (picked)- " * Diseased Grass Tuft (barren)- " * Diseased Grass Tuft (burning)- " * Diseased Grass Tuft (withered)- " * Diseased Berry Bush (picked)- " * Diseased Berry Bush (burning)- " * Diseased Berry Bush (barren)- " * Diseased Berry Bush (withered)- " * Juicy Berry Bush- "The berries will stay fresh as long as I leave them there." * Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- "I fear I'll have to wait." * Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- " * Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- "It looks to be in need of assistance. Fertilizer, perhaps?" * Juicy Berry Bush (held)- "I could find a much better place for it." * Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- "I know the feeling." * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- " * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- " * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- " * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- " * Marble Sprout- " * Marble Shrub- "I've found a shrubbery." * Rose- "This is wrong." * Rose (after picking)- "I scratched my arms up doing that." * Succulent- "Doesn't look that succulent to me." * Succulent (held)- "It didn't put up much of a fight." Shipwrecked * Bamboo Patch- "It can grow through just about anything." * Jungle Tree- "I believe it wants me to chop it down." * Viney Bush- "These have taken over the island." * Snake Den- " * Bamboo Patch (stump)- "It needs time to replenish." * Jungle Tree (stump)- "I have used it for my own purposes." * Viney Bush (stump)- "Used up, for now." * Snake Den (stump)- " * Bamboo Patch (burning)- " * Jungle Tree (burning)- "It is not long for this world." * Viney Bush (burning)- " * Snake Den (burning)- " * Bamboo Patch (burnt)- "It will not be returning." * Jungle Tree (burnt)- "In another lifetime, perhaps." * Viney Bush (burnt)- "It's met its end." * Snake Den (burnt)- " * Bamboo Root- " * Viney Bush Root- " * Jungle Tree (sapling)- " * Jungle Tree Seed- "I could replant this, theoretically." * Bamboo- "I have several ideas in mind for this." * Vine- "It's twisted and gnarled." * Brainy Sprout- "I wonder what it's thinking?" * Brainy Sprout (picked)- " * Seaweed (plant)- "It thrives here." * Seaweed (picked)- " * Seaweed Stalk- " * Mangrove- "A tree like any other... but wet." * Mangrove (burning)- " * Mangrove (burnt)- "It has been destroyed." * Mangrove (stump)- " * Palm Tree- "How luxurious." * Palm Tree (burning)- " * Palm Tree (burnt)- " * Palm Tree (stump)- " * Palm Tree (sapling)- " * Palm Leaf- "Now I just need servants to fan my glorious self!" * Regular Jungle Tree- "Nothing out of the ordinary here." * Regular Jungle Tree (stump)- " * Tidal Plant- " Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- "Not the bees!" * Killer Bee Hive- "That looks dangerous." * Honeycomb- "It's full of bee seeds." * Hound Mound- "It's a tunnel down to the hound nests." * Bones- "Hungry devils, aren't they?" * Touch Stone- "There's a story behind that..." * Obelisk (up)- "I can see its true nature now!" * Obelisk (sane, down)- "It only half-exists on this plane." * Obelisk (insane, down)- "There are two ways to see that obstacle." * Harp Statue- "Not my best work." * Marble Pillar- "I've always wondered who built those." * Marble- "It's strong stuff." * Rundown House- "They copied the pigs, but they're even less intelligent." * Merm Head- "The eyes follow you around." * Pig Head- "Er... charming." * Pig Torch- "Great. Now they have fire." * Basalt- "I made a rock so heavy that I can't lift it." * Boulder- "It's a rock." * Rocks- "Hmmm. Now what do I do with them?" * Flint- "Ow! I cut my finger!" * Nitre- "One third of the way there..." * Gold Nugget- "This was important to me once." * Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." * Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." * Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" * Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." * Grave- "What lies beneath?" * Grave (dug)- "Already got that one." * Suspicious Dirt Pile- "That looks out-of-place." * Animal Track- "Some dumb beast passed through here." * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "Drat! It got away." * Animal Track (found)- "I smell dung and beast-sweat." * Wooden Thing- "My beautiful machine is in pieces!" * Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "It is still incomplete." * Wooden Thing (locked)- "Now to turn it on." * Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "It's alive!" * Ring Thing- "This is the quantum field guard band." * Crank Thing- "This is used to agitate the humours." * Box Thing- "This is a box full of sadness and woe." * Metal Potato Thing- "The gears in here are so small they turn the fabric of reality." * Worm Hole- "It's worse knowing what the other part looks like." * Worm Hole (open)- "I can assure you that it smells worse than it looks." * Worm Hole (exited)- "Yech. It's horrible in there." * Pond- "I can see my face reflected off the top." * Skeleton- "Ha! I remember that one." * Spider Den- "They grow big here." * Spider Eggs- "Squishy." * Rabbit Hole- "There's a world going on under there." * Walrus Camp- "The Walrusser can't be far." * Walrus Camp (empty)- "I best not linger when winter comes." * Sunken Boat- "This bird's vessel is clearly not seaworthy." * Sunken Boat (empty)- "I'm not sad to see that bird go..." * Flotsam- "Perhaps I could reel it in somehow." Reign of Giants * Ice- "Baby glaciers." * Mini Glacier- "I could get a chip of ice off the old block." * Mini Glacier (melted)- "It's just a puddle." * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- "Can't follow it in these conditions!" * Burrow- "Burrow deep, I'm coming for you." * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "The entrance has collapsed in on itself." * Rundown House (burnt)- "It burns just as well as the pigs' version." * Merm Head (burnt)- "Roasted merm head. Delicious." * Pig Head (burnt)- "Pig roast!" * Hollow Stump- "Vermin housing." * Hollow Stump (empty)- "Well, I guess that's that." * Glommer's Statue- "Hey, that's not a statue of me!" * Glommer's Statue (mined)- "That'll teach it to not be me." * Skeleton (self)- "The master becomes the student." * Sunken Boat (burning)- " * Sunken Boat (burnt)- " Don't Starve Together * Glommer's Statue- "Thank goodness, I thought it was another wretched statue of me." * Glommer's Statue (mined)- "The fewer statues the better, I say." * Florid Postern- "Always did have a flair for the dramatic..." * Gigantic Beehive- "I don't see what all the buzz is about." * Honey Patch- " * Honey Patch (growing)- " * Marble Sculpture (rook, raw)- "Some truly questionable taste in decor." * Marble Sculpture (bishop, raw)- "Hmph. I was never a fan of the Grecian look." * Marble Sculpture (knight, raw)- "Waste of good marble if you ask me." * Marble Sculpture (rook, mined)- "Why would anyone want to cover this up?" * Marble Sculpture (bishop, mined)- "Come now! I liked that one." * Marble Sculpture (knight, mined)- "My creations! How rude." * Marble Sculpture (wrong piece, unable to repair)- "I could have told you that wouldn't fit." * Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired)- "Doesn't that feel better now?" * Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired)- "That looks much better." * Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired)- "Back as intended." * Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- "We'll get you out in a tick, friend." * Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- " * Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- " * Magma- "A touch hot, but could cook my food in a pinch." * Rock- "With each day I get a little boulder." * Crispy Skeleton- " * Marble Statue (Comedy)- "She's still in there somewhere. I know it." * Marble Statue (Tragedy)- "Her tragedy does not define her." * Marble Statue (Pawn and Vase)- "Hm. Stately." * Meteor- "It's a rock." * Moon Rock- "'Moon' rock." * Moon Stone (broken)- "Ruins of an ancient relic." * Moon Stone (repaired)- "I had thought these were all destroyed eons ago." * Moon Stone (repaired, Star Caller's Staff placed)- "Something magic-y needs to happen, I think." * Moon Stone (repaired, Moon Caller's Staff placed)- "The staff is powered by the 'moon's' energy." * Moon Stone (wrong staff)- "Waste of a good staff." * Moon Stone (not staff)- "Hm. No, that's not right." * Moon Rubble- "This might be bad." * Petrified Evergreen- "I think it looks much better this way." * Petrified Evergreen (mined)- " * Rock Den- "Am I being watched by that rock?" * Skeleton (male player)- " * Skeleton (female player)- " * Skeleton (robot player)- " * Skeleton (other player)- " * Stagehand- "This must be the work of an unseen hand." * Stagehand (walking)- "Hmph. Impressive sleight of hand." * Suspicious Marble (rook)- "That's quite the schnozz." * Suspicious Marble (knight)- "That looks... familiar..." * Suspicious Marble (bishop)- "I've seen that head before... but never in marble." * Suspicious Moonrock (Werepig)- "Not so tough." * Suspicious Moonrock (Hound)- "Try and get me now. Ha!" * Loot Stash- "What goodies lie within?" * Lake- "Didn't think I'd ever come back here." * Lake (dry)- " * Cave-in Boulder- " * Cave-in Boulder (raised)- " Shipwrecked * Crabbit Den- "It can't hide forever." * Crabbit Den (collapsed)- " * Fishermerm's Hut- "I suppose everyone needs to live somewhere..." * Merm Hut- " * Shoal- "They would be much more content in my stomach." * Wobster Den- "Show yourself, delicious critters." * Coral Reef- "This could likely support a wide array of life." * Coral- "It's quite lovely." * Coral Larva- "You're not cute." * Limpet Rock- "Could be used as a food source in a pinch." * Limpet Rock (picked)- "Just a rock now." * Limpet Rock (withered)- " * Magma Pile- "Well, it's a rock." * Krissure- "This puts on quite a spectacle." * Steamer Trunk- "Quite a dapper briefcase if I do say so." * Sandy Pile- "A little mound of yellow sand." * Sand- "Rocks so thoroughly crushed they are no longer recognizable." * Sharkitten Den- "It stirs when I mention treats." * Sharkitten Den (inactive)- " * Volcano- "I respect its power." * Dragoon Egg- "It radiates an oppressive heat." * Suspicious Bubbles- "You've given yourself away, pal." * Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- " * Suspicious Bubbles (found)- " * Tar Slick- "Something foul festers beneath." * Tar- "Congealed evil." * Tar Trap- "Slow going." * Tidal Pool- "Much deeper than it lets on." * Lava Pool- "Exceptionally toasty." * Mussels- "Seems like a convenient gathering of food." * Slot Machine- "I admittedly have a penchant for tempting fate." * Electric Isosceles- "It's calling to me to dive in." * Octo Chest- "It looks... rotten." * Debris- "What nonsense is this now?" * Crate- "Perhaps I could pry it open." * Wildbore Head- "Lovely ambiance." * Wildbore Head (burnt)- " * Seashell- "A little kitschy for my taste." * Poisonous Hole- "I can see it just fine from here... No need to get closer." * Gunpowder Barrel- "It's bursting with potential." * X Marks the Spot- "Ah, what's this then?" * Rawling- "Oh good. A talking sack of stuffing." * Watery Grave- "Not all find a final resting place." * Wreck- "It stood no chance." * Wooden Platform Thing- " * Wooden Platform Thing (partially assembled)- " * Wooden Platform Thing (locked)- " * Wooden Platform Thing (fully assembled)- " * Grassy Thing- "Excellent. Not long now." * Screw Thing- "Another piece of the puzzle." * Wooden Potato Thing- "I do admit it's a little ridiculous." * Ring Thing- "Ah, another piece." Exclusive to Pocket Edition * Compromising Statue- "For when my defenses have been compromised." Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- "I plugged it a long time ago." * Sinkhole- "That was not a good idea!" *Rope to Surface- "Get me out of here!" * Red Mushtree- "Where's Waldo?" * Green Mushtree- "Ugh, it smells bad." * Blue Mushtree- "It smells of rot and failure." * Light Flower- "It's so dark down here." * Light Bulb- "It will run out eventually." * Stalagmite- "Rocks. How dull." * Stalagmite (pointy)- "Stalagmite. How dull." * Spilagmite- "How did that get down here?" * Slurtle Mound- "That's revolting." * Splumonkey Pod- "What a disgusting home." * Fern- "I'd like to step on it." * Foliage- "A meal fit for a peasant." * Cave Banana Tree- "It looks like a banana, but I'm not buying it." * Cave Banana Tree (burning)- " * Cave Banana Tree (burnt)- " Don't Starve Together * Sinkhole (blocked by roots)- " * Bat Cave- "Ugh. It stinks." * Red Mushtree (blooming)- "I hope I'm not standing next to it when it goes off." * Green Mushtree (blooming)- "Oh fine, do what you like." * Blue Mushtree (blooming)- "It's spawning." * Blue Mushtree (webbed)- "Could it get any less appealing?" * Red Spore- "Magical red, and yet it holds no power of use to me." * Red Spore (held)- " * Green Spore- "Hateful, ambulatory whimsy." * Green Spore (held)- " * Blue Spore- "How can a seed be so cheerful?" * Blue Spore (held)- " * Mysterious Plant- " * Fossil Fragment- "Perhaps it is best left in pieces." * Odd Skeleton (incomplete)- "The beginnings of some demonic beast." * Odd Skeleton (incorrect)- "It will be the laughstock of the demon community." * Odd Skeleton (complete)- "Was it wise to unleash this upon the world?" * Odd Skeleton (incorrect structure, unable to revive)- " * Odd Skeleton (improper revival)- "It refuses to bend to my will." Nature - Ruins Base Game * Plugged Ruins Sinkhole- * Ruins Sinkhole- * Ancient Statue- "A once proud race." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- "This can be partially restored." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "Where are their gods now?" * Algae- "It's some algae." * Broken Clockworks (1)- "Mechanical refuse." * Broken Clockworks (2)- "There's a reason I never finished that." * Broken Clockworks (3)- * Relic- "Remnants of an extinct civilization." * Relic (broken)- "Just bits and pieces of rock." * Thulecite Fragments- "I could combine several piles to make a bigger piece." * Cave Lichen- "This fungus survived the downfall." * Ornate Chest- "It's a trap." * Ornate Chest (triggered trap)- "Ack!" * Large Ornate Chest- "It's almost like he's still alive." * Nightmare Light- "The overuse of fuel was their downfall." Don't Starve Together * Ancient Chest- "A relic best forgotten." * Ancient Chest (shaking)- " * Ancient Chest (failed)- "It's deemed me unworthy." * Ancient Chest (successful)- "Was there ever a doubt?" * Ancient Gateway (inactive)- "It lacks a key." * Ancient Gateway (powering up)- "It is feeding off the dark energy." * Ancient Gateway (activated)- "This is a most wretched idea." * Ancient Gateway (unstable)- "Now we've gone and done it." * Ancient Gateway (on cooldown)- "Best not to overuse this power." * Ancient Obelisk- "I can't believe I've forgotten how to read this." * Ancient Beacon- "No fuel, no power." * Ancient Beacon (active)- "It feeds off the nightmare." * Ancient Mural (first)- "A picture of the city, before the fuel." * Ancient Mural (second)- "We all know that happens next." * Ancient Mural (third)- "They gained such an enviable power…" * Ancient Mural (fourth)- "I know why you led me back here." * Ancient Mural (fifth)- "But it won't work." * Atrium Statue- "There's a dreamlike quality to the material." Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked * Obsidian Workbench- "This workstation ignites a spark of creativity in my heart..." * Coffee Plant- "Delightful coffee beans." * Coffee Plant (picked)- "I've picked them all." * Coffee Plant (barren)- "Barren." * Coffee Plant (withered)- "Decay has overtaken it." * Coffee Plant (held)- "This is worth replanting." * Elephant Cactus- "Take cover!" * Elephant Cactus (withered)- "It won't be shooting anyone like this." * Elephant Cactus Stump- "Good riddance." * Elephant Cactus (held)- "I better not run with it." * Obsidian Boulder- "It refuses to bend to my tools." * Obsidian- "What a delightful color." * Charcoal Boulder- "I can't help but admire the natural formation." * Burnt Ash Tree- "Had I any pity, I would give it to this tree." * Dragoon Saliva- "Quite uncouth." * Woodlegs' Cage- "We are all trapped, in one way or another." * Woodlegs (free)- * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- "It appears to be a place of offering." * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (active)- "Do I dare play with more forces beyond my control?" *Volcano (exit)- "I must take my leave." Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "Such quality workmanship!" * Clockwork Bishop- "I'm especially proud of that piece." * Clockwork Rook- "A castle for my home." * Damaged Knight- "It looks beyond repair." * Damaged Bishop- "They degrade without proper upkeep." * Damaged Rook- "The builders have left it in a state of abandonment." * Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Charlie? It's me! Maxwell!" * Charlie (attacked by)- "Ow! Charlie, that hurt!" * Hound- "They don't recognize me!" * Red Hound- "I put fire gems in there as a joke." * Blue Hound- "I had a lot of surplus gems!" * Hound's Tooth- "It could be used for fashion." * Spider- "It's mostly digestive system." * Spider Warrior- "It's a specialized form." * Spider (sleeping)- "Shhhh! It will wake up hungry." * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I don't want to wake that one." * Spider and Spider Warrior (dead)- "Splat." * Spider Gland- "Distasteful." * Silk- "Despite its origin, it could make some fine garments." * Krampus- "You won't catch me!" * Krampus Sack- "It's really light." * Merm- "They were here when I got here." * Frog- "It jumps and licks things." * Frog (sleeping)- "It looks tired." * Frog (dead)- "It croaked." * Tentacle- "I'm glad the rest of it is still down there." * Tentacle Spike- "Ugh. This is so revolting." * Tentacle Spots- "This is how they reproduce." * Big Tentacle (1)- "This one is odd." * Big Tentacle (2)- "How deep does this go?" * Big Slimy Pit- " * Baby Tentacle- "Babies?" * Guardian Pig- "Blech. Disgusting brute." * Guardian Pig (dead)- " * Werepig- "That one's gone feral." * Ghost- "It remembers me!" * MacTusk- "Don't you recognize me?" * Wee MacTusk- "A chip off the old block." * Walrus Tusk- "I'll put this to better use." * Tam o' Shanter- "Made in Scotland." * Mosquito- "Bloody blood sucking blood suckers." * Mosquito (held)- "I got him." * Mosquito Sack- "A bloody sack. With blood in it." * Nearby Mosquitoes- "What annoying little bugs." * Cave Spider- "It's a tricky one." * Spitter- "Aggressive little thing, isn't it?" * Batilisk- "Ugh. Ugly beasts." * Meat Bulb- "A vicious plant." * Fleshy Bulb- "Perhaps I can use this to my advantage." * Eyeplant- "The Meat Bulb's pawns." * Slurper- "Simple creatures. They exist only to sleep and feed." * Slurper Pelt- "In death, this creature will serve me!" * Dangling Depth Dweller- "Creatures in this world evolve at a terrifying rate." * Depths Worm (emerged)- "Well that's new!" * Depths Worm (lure)- "You aren't fooling me, plant." * Depths Worm (burrowed)- "Something stirs." Reign of Giants * Varg- "The alpha!" * Poison Birchnut Tree- "Shut your maw!" * Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- " * Birchnutter- "A nut with legs! How terrifying!" Don't Starve Together * Charlie (attacked by)- "Ow! Be gentle, Charlie!" * Ewecus- "Ornery and tough as nails." * Steel Wool- "Someone should use this to clean something." * Gem Deer- "The gem imbues its attacks with a fearsome power." * Grumble Bee- "Keep your backside to yourself, madam!" * Lavae- "Foul beast! Know your place!" * Shadow Piece- Shipwrecked * Crocodog- "Oh great, another abomination." * Yellow Crocodog- "It won't obey me." * Blue Crocodog- "Smells like wet dog." * Floaty Boaty Knight- "Obey me, fool!" * Flup (in ground)- " * Flup- "That thing is quite beneath me." * Eyeshot- "This is quite a stunning contraption." * Pirate Ghost- "I'll not be meeting the same fate!" * Poison Mosquito- "I would like to avoid being bitten by this one." * Poison Mosquito (held)- " * Yellow Mosquito Sack- "I'll be taking that blood back, thank you." * Snake- "A cruel yet elegant beastie." * Poison Snake- "Perhaps I'll give this one a wide berth." * Snakeskin- "The texture is delectable." * Spider Warrior (venomous)- " * Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- " * Spider Warrior (venomous, dead)- " * Sea Hound- "It's not a question of if I will conquer it, but when." * Stink Ray- "It smells quite atrocious." * Swordfish- "Perhaps it should have taken more fencing lessons." * White Whale- "We meet again." * White Whale Carcass- "I triumphed over it!" * White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- * White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- * Dragoon- "Don't you know who I am?" Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "Just look at that stupid beast." * Beefalo (follower)- "Aw nuts, it's following me." * Beefalo (sleeping)- "It's only marginally less stupid when it's asleep." * Beefalo (naked)- "Now it looks dumb AND pathetic." * Beefalo Wool- "It smells like a barn." * Beefalo Horn- "Call forth the beasts!" * Baby Beefalo- "They're even ugly as children." * Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- " * Nearby Bees- " * Bee- "They work so hard, the fools." * Killer Bee- "What is that bee so angry about?" * Bee (held)- "Now what do I do with it?" * Killer Bee (held)- "I've caught a tiger by the tail." * Stinger- "It's dripping with venom." * Pig (normal and dead)- "What a slobbering fool." * Pig (follower)- "He's simple but he's mine." * Pig (sleeping)- " * Pig Skin- "It was him or me." * Bunnyman and Beardlord- "It reminds me of my old act." * Bunny Puff- "Silly rabbit." * Koalefant- "A distant cousin of the beefalo." * Winter Koalefant- "It has its winter coat on." * Pengull- "Nice tux." * Rock Lobster- "I banished these guys down here for a reason." * Slurtle- "I don't remember those..." * Snurtle- "That's strange. They must be new." * Slurtle Slime- "There must be a better way." * Broken Shell- "They don't fit back together." * Splumonkey- "I don't have time for you!" Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "Carrion connoisseur." * Catcoon- "Catty vermin." * Cat Tail- "Tale of tails." * Volt Goat- "What's it always chewing on?" * Volt Goat (charged)- "Chaaarge!" * Volt Goat Horn- "It'd make a nice horn." Don't Starve Together * Beefalo (domesticated)- "I like a creature that knows its place." * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- " * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- " * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- " Shipwrecked * Blue Whale- "Surrender to me." * Blue Whale Carcass- "Size truly doesn't matter!" * Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- * Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- * Bottlenose Ballphin- "They're much craftier than they appear at first glance." * Dorsal Fin- "I could build a decent castle with this." * Jellyfish- "What a strange little organism." * Jellyfish (held)- " * Water Beefalo- "It is smelly and very stupid." * Water Beefalo (follower)- " * Water Beefalo (sleeping)- " * Horn- "The beast stood no chance." * Baby Water Beefalo- "Stop chewing my cuff links, wretched cur." * Baby Water Beefalo (sleeping)- " * Prime Ape- "This pitiful creature possesses only a modicum of intelligence." * Wildbore- "I'll easily dispose of that swinish brute." Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "It's a flying flower." * Butterfly (held)- "It would be a shame if someone ripped the wings off of it." * Crow- "I don't know how they got here." * Crow (held)- "Shhhh... My pretty." * Redbird- "The redbird comes from the fire lands." * Redbird (held)- "Silence, bird!" * Snowbird- "I don't recognize that one." * Snowbird (held)- "Quiet, you." * Jet Feather- "Black is the color of sleep." * Crimson Feather- "Red is the color of fire." * Azure Feather- "Grey is the color of pain." * Gobbler- "It is addicted to fermented berries." * Eye Bone- "Stop looking at me!" * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- "What is it waiting for?" * Eye Bone (ashes)- "Don't worry. There will be more Chesters." * Chester- "Annoying little monster. Has his uses, though." * Rabbit and Beardling- "I've been here too long- it actually looks tasty." * Rabbit and Beardling (held)- "Don't worry, rabbit. Everything is under control." * Fireflies- "How pretty." * Fireflies (held)- "I could squish them if I wanted to." * Mandrake (planted)- "What a disturbing root." * Mandrake (follower)- "Oh shut UP, will you?" * Mandrake (dead)- "My ears are still ringing." * Mandrake (cooked)- "It has lost a lot of its power." * Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Ugh. My head hurts." Reign of Giants * Glommer- "A flying goop factory." * Glommer (sleeping)- " * Glommer's Flower- "Flower power." * Glommer's Flower (Glommer dead)- "Flower power forever." * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "There's always another Glommer." * Glommer's Wings- "They're sticky." * Glommer's Goop- "Well, that's rank." * Raised Dirt (underground Moleworm)- "Do you pick up what I'm laying down? Do you dig what I'm burying?" * Moleworm (aboveground)- "I'll take that as a yes." * Moleworm (held)- "End of the line." Don't Starve Together * Snowbird- "You're new." * Snowbird (held)- "Nothing up my sleeve..." * Grass Gekko- "I'm sure its tail grows back." * Star-sky- "Better him in that bowl than me." * Star-sky (Hutch dead)- " * Hutch- "Stick your tongue in. You're getting slobber on my pantlegs." * Canary- "How do these things keep getting into my world?" * Canary (held)- "Bait." * Canary (poisoned)- "You look atrocious." * Saffron Feather- "Yellow is the color of naivety." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (very happy)- "You're not a hellbeast are you? Nooo. Just misunderstood!" * Extra-Adorable Lavae (happy)- "It's happy with me, and I with it." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- "It's hungry. Why is it hungry?" * Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- "I think it's going to die!" * Lavae Egg- "It's alive in there." * Lavae Egg (cracked)- "I can say with pride that it is comfy and cozy." * Lavae Egg (too cold)- "I knew I would make a terrible pa-pa." * Lavae Tooth- "The lavae's baby tooth." * Chilled Lavae- "It's no threat in this state." * No-Eyed Deer- "Well it's certainly not deer to me." * No-Eyed Deer (horned)- " * Deer Antler- "Filthy." Shipwrecked * Bioluminescence- "Quite otherworldly, no?" * Crabbit- "An edible crustacean." * Crabbit (held)- " * Beardling- " * Beardling (held)- " * Shifting Sands- "The crabbit is hiding." * Dogfish- "It smells like wet dog." * Sharkitten- "A charming monstrosity." * Fishbone- "I think I should hold onto it." * Fishbone (Packim dead)- " * Fishbone (ashes)- " * Packim Baggims- "His irritating appearance is tempered by his usefulness and willing servitude." * Rainbow Jellyfish- "Hm. It's very fond of bioluminescence." * Rainbow Jellyfish (held)- " * Parrot- "Hm. Colorful." * Parrot (held)- " * Parrot Pirate- "Perhaps I can shut him up." * Parrot Pirate (held)- " * Seagull- "It is loud and irritating." * Seagull (held)- " * Seagull (in water)- "Rather uncivil." * Seagull (held, in water)- " * Toucan- "Colorful vermin." * Toucan (held)- " * Cormorant- "Unlike me, it has no trouble surviving out here." * Cormorant (held)- " * Doydoy- "This sad creature has no hope of survival." * Doydoy (held)- " * Doydoy Nest- "What are their chances, you think?" * Doydoy Feather- "It would look dashing tucked in a Sunday hat." * Doydoy Egg- "Hmm, propagate a dying species or have a light snack?" * Hatching Doydoy Egg- " * Fried Doydoy Egg- "A light snack is always the best option." * Baby Doydoy- "Now there will be more of them." * Baby Doydoy (held)- " * Teen Doydoy- " * Teen Doydoy (held)- " * Wobster- "Now that looks like a proper meal." * Fishermerm- "I have no quarrel with him." Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- "These were a failed experiment." * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "Well. That's tempting." * Tallbird Nest (empty)- "It's made of dirty beefalo hair." * Tallbird Egg- "Tallbirds are territorial because of these things." * Fried Tallbird Egg- "It tastes like broken dreams." * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "We've got a live one here." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "That tastes about as good as you'd expect." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Hot enough for ya?" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "It's getting tepid." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left) "It's going to be a while." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left) "Any moment now..." * Smallbird- "What!? What do you want?" * Smallbird (sleeping)- " * Smallbird (hungry)- "You want some food?" * Smallbird (starving)- "He's so hungry!" * Smallish Tallbird- "It's less cute now that it's grown up." * Smallish Tallbird (sleeping)- " * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "They sure do eat a lot." * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "A hungry beast is a dangerous beast." * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Have patience!" Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard (normal)- "Disgusting creature!" * Treeguard (lumpy)- " * Spider Queen- "Maybe I'll just get out of her way." * Spiderhat- "Spiders have such malleable wills." * Deerclops- "Even I am afraid of that guy." * Deerclops Eyeball- "Deerclops are myopic." * Ancient Guardian- "My my, the fuel has changed you." * Guardian's Horn- "A regrettable end, my old friend." Reign of Giants * Bearger- "Take anything you want." * Thick Fur- "This would make a nice rug." * Moose/Goose- "It's definitely from the North, whatever it is." * Moose/Goose Egg- "Ride the lightning, you big egg." *Moose/Goose Nest (empty)- " * Mosling- "That's a fluffy... thing." * Down Feather- "I could use a pillow filled with these." * Dragonfly- "A fiery fly." * Scales- "Fiery." *Lava Spit (hot)- "Spitfire." *Lava Spit (cool)- "It's cold and dry now." Don't Starve Together * Bee Queen- "I didn't make that one! Really!" * Bee Queen Crown- "Makes one feel like royalty." * Klaus- "My, what a magnificently horrific creature." * Klaus (second form)- "Its true power has been unlocked!" * Stag Antler- "Magic has done things to this beast's horn." * Toadstool Cap- "Pitiful. I'll make short work of that 'shroom." * Toadstool Cap (hole)- "It's a dirt hole." * Toadstool Cap (in ground)- "That looks filthy." * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool- "What an abomination!" * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool (enraged)- "It is coursing with fungal power!" * Sporecap and Misery Sporecap- "I don't like how much magic is collecting in that." * Boomshroom and Misery Boomshroom- "It's gonna blow!" * Shroom Skin- "I hope the warts are not contagious." * Reanimated Skeleton- "There is no limit to the power of shadows." * Bone Snare (Reanimated Caves Skeleton and Ancient Fuelweaver)- "How dare you!" * Ancient Fuelweaver (hitting Shadow Shield)- "What trickery is this?" * Woven Shadow- "A being of living fuel." * Bone Armor- "Like all things, it craves the fuel." * Bone Helm- "A most tragic and unfitting end." * Shadow Thurible- "Curious. It smells like roses." * Shadow Thurible (out)- "A shame." Shipwrecked * Palm Treeguard- "Cease this nonsense." * Quacken- "You will bow to me." * Quacken Tentacle- "How dare you touch me?" * Chest of the Depths- "Now for my reward." * Quacken Beak- "Just look at the size of that thing." * Sealnado- "I would rather not get sucked into that." * Sealnado (failed attack)- " * Sealnado (seal form)- "It's, uh... cute?" * Turbine Blades- "It appears expertly engineered." * Magic Seal- "I sense a powerful force within it." * Tiger Shark- "Aptly named." * Eye of the Tiger Shark- "Not something a gentleman handles without gloves." * Shark Gills- "I suppose they're worth hanging on to." Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- "Looking good!" * Pig King- "That's a man with his priorities in order!" * Wes (trapped)- "He displeased me." * Abigail- "Why won't these mortals just stay dead?" Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- "Now that is surely fuel for nightmares." * Webber (grave)- " Don't Starve Together * Abigail (failed revival)- "I had to try." * Ghost (failed revival)- "They're beyond my help." * Antlion- "Have you no pride?" * Antlion (happy)- "We've placated it for now." * Antlion (upset)- "It's going to wreak havoc on my world." * Antlion (paying tribute)- ** "What a chore." * Desert Stone- "An impure orange gem." * Desert Stone (active)- " * Sand Spike- "That was quite impolite." * Sand Castle- "Impressive." * Glass Spike- "I hope I'm not so transparent." * Glass Castle- "Not the castle I had in mind for myself." Shipwrecked * Soggy Monkey (Wilbur)- "Well I suppose there's no sending you back now." * Yaarctopus- "Perhaps I could use his generosity to my advantage." Other Players ( only) Wilson * Generic- "Err, greetings, Mr %s." * Attacker- "You're going off the deep end, pal." * Murderer- "Our truce ends here, murderer!" * Reviver- "%s tethers lost spirits to this world." * Ghost- "Are you certain you wish to return to this world, %s?" * Firestarter- "The fire is supposed to go in the pit, Higgsbury." Willow * Generic- "Greetings, Ms %s." * Attacker- "%s is not my ally..." * Murderer- "Murderous fiend! Taste my wrath!" * Reviver- "%s has bent reality to her fiery will." * Ghost- "We will require a heart to bring you back, %s." * Firestarter- "She's a firestarter. And a twisted one, at that." Wolfgang * Generic- "Good day to you, Mr %s." * Attacker- "The strongman %s seems a little unhinged." * Murderer- "Murderous fiend! Behold my power!" * Reviver- "%s tethers lost spirits to this world." * Ghost- "Let's find a heart, %s. I'll prepare my incantations." * Firestarter- "Did you intend to burn that, %s?" Wendy * Generic- "Greetings, Ms %s. How are you?" * Attacker- "%s has been corrupted..." * Murderer- "Don't think I'll hesitate, murderous fiend!" * Reviver- "%s is a true death defier." * Ghost- "%s's looking a little too much like her sister. Needs a heart." * Firestarter- "Don't play with fire, Ms. %s." WX-78 * Generic- "Greetings, Mx %s." * Attacker- "If you're going to attack, at least finish the job!" * Murderer- "Murderous fiend! This will be your destruction!" * Reviver- "%s never did respect human mortality." * Ghost- "A shame about your death, %s. You were the only one I half-liked." * Firestarter- "Mx. %s is finally making good on their promise of mayhem." Wickerbottom * Generic- "Good day, Ms %s." * Attacker- "%s is withholding information..." * Murderer- "Do not start fights you cannot win!" * Reviver- "%s has excellent command of the dark arts." * Ghost- "You know the price of revival as well as I do, %s." * Firestarter- "Never pinned you for the wanton destruction type, Ms." Woodie * Generic- "Greetings, Mr %s." * Attacker- "%s is going against the grain..." * Murderer- "Fiend! Time to make like a tree...!" * Reviver- "%s seems very in touch with the spirits of the forest." * Ghost- "That blockhead could use a heart." * Werebeaver- "Ha! What a delightful curse." * Ghost Werebeaver- "Yew don't look so wood." * Firestarter- "Is it wise to be starting fires, given your predilections?" Wes * Generic- "Greetings, Mr %s." * Attacker- "%s is giving me the creeps..." * Murderer- "Murderous fiend! You cannot escape!" * Reviver- "%s is an effective ally." * Ghost- "I could get you a heart, %s... for a price." * Firestarter- "Stop burning things, mime." Maxwell * Generic- "What a dapper fellow!" * Attacker- "I know that look, %s. What are you up to?" * Murderer- "Old habits die hard... and so will you!" * Reviver- "Trust only yourself, hey %s?" * Ghost- "I'll have to pay in blood to bring you back, %s." * Firestarter- "Do not blow this for us, %s." Wigfrid * Generic- "Greetings, Ms %s." * Attacker- "What's %s's motivation?" * Murderer- "Bloodthirsty warrior! This ends now!" * Reviver- "%s has excellent command of the spirit realm." * Ghost- "Do you desire a heart, %s?" * Firestarter- "The next fire you start will be a funeral pyre." Webber * Generic- "Greetings, Mr %s." * Attacker- "%s is looking a downright feral..." * Murderer- "So, %s, you're a monster after all!" * Reviver- "This child, %s, doesn't have a mean bone in his body." * Ghost- "Looks like you got squashed, %s." * Firestarter- "Like a moth to flame. Or a spider, maybe." Winona * Generic- "Greetings, Ms. %s." * Attacker- "%s has been roughhousing like a commoner." * Murderer- "You've engineered your own demise!" * Reviver- "%s expertly uses all tools at her disposal." * Ghost- "My, you're looking spirited today, %s." * Firestarter- "You were the last one I expected to start fires, %s." Other (Mod Characters) * Generic- "Greetings, %s." * Attacker- "%s seems untrustworthy..." * Murderer- "Murderous fiend! I'll stop at nothing!" * Reviver- "%s tethers lost spirits to this world." * Ghost- "%s needs heart-shaped assistance." * Firestarter- "%s has been lighting fires." Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "I like to think of it as baby bird prison." * Egg (cooked)- "Sunny side up." * Meat- "I'm used to much finer fare." * Cooked Meat- "It smells less like barnyard, now." * Jerky (all kinds)- "My teeth are getting too old for this." * Morsel- "This is barely a mouthful." * Cooked Morsel- "Well, at least it's not moving any more." * Monster Meat- "How revolting." * Cooked Monster Meat- "I'll eat it if I have to." * Leafy Meat- "A feeble attempt to trick the weaker minded." * Cooked Leafy Meat- "The heat has made this a suitable meal." * Drumstick- "It tastes strangely like berries." * Fried Drumstick- "Still tastes like berries." * Fish- "Fresh from the murky depths." * Cooked Fish- "It still stinks." * Eel- "They only exist in the depths." * Cooked Eel- "It will have to do." * Koalefant Trunk- "Full of summer mucus." * Winter Koalefant Trunk- "The trunk thickens in the winter to hold more mucus." * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "At least the mucus burned off." * Frog Legs- "Muscular." * Cooked Frog Legs- "Stringy." * Batilisk Wing- "I'm not eating that." * Cooked Batilisk Wing- "I'm still not eating that." Shipwrecked * Dead Dogfish- "Stay." * Dead Swordfish- "Perhaps it should have taken more fencing lessons." * Tropical Fish- "It belongs on a skewer." * Dead Jellyfish- "I like it better dead." * Cooked Jellyfish- "It will do, I suppose." * Dead Rainbow Jellyfish- "That one's not getting back up." * Cooked Rainbow Jellyfish- "Done, like dinner." * Dried Jellyfish- "I actually don't mind this?" * Raw Fish- "Could use a touch of fire." * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- "Fish is presumably containted inside." * Fish Steak- "It still stinks." * Fish Morsel- "Have I been reduced to this?" * Cooked Fish Morsel- "...Bottoms up." * Limpets- "Slimy and vaguely ingestible." * Cooked Limpets- "A delicacy? Really?" * Mussel- "They're a delicacy somewhere." * Cooked Mussel- "Looks to be less of a health hazard now." * Roe- "Raw fish eggs. Fantastic." * Cooked Roe- "The fish eggs are cooked now." * Neon Quattro- "Don't you ever blink?" * Cooked Neon Quattro- "Don't worry, there's plenty of them in the sea." * Pierrot Fish- "Delightfully pinstriped." * Cooked Pierrot Fish- "I'll be picking bones out of my teeth for weeks." * Purple Grouper- "Truly an ugly creature." * Cooked Purple Grouper- "Purple on the outside, pink in the middle." * Shark Fin- "A trophy from a most excellent kill." * Dead Wobster- "Excellent." * Delicious Wobster- "I forgot my bib." * Bile-Covered Slop- "Rather disgusting." * Dragoon Heart- "Hearts only bring pain anyway." Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "Sigh. If I have to." * Cave Banana- "Like ashes in my mouth." * Dragon Fruit- "Exotic and delicious." * Durian- "It's an acquired taste." * Pomegranate- "Usually I'd get someone to seed this for me." * Berries, Dragon Fruit, Durian, and Pomegranate (cooked)- "A little more refined, at least." * Cooked Cave Banana- "Even worse than raw." Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "It's mostly water. Fibrous, sweet water." * Grilled Watermelon- "Grillermelon." Don't Starve Together * Juicy Berries- "Delightfully sweet with a subtle hint of tartness." * Roasted Juicy Berries- "They're quite delicious, actually." Shipwrecked * Banana- * Cooked Banana- * Coconut- "Could do considerable damage to a person's noggin." * Halved Coconut- "Its juicy interior is revealed." * Roasted Coconut- "It will last me for now." Food - Vegetables Base Game * Carrot (planted)- "How mundane." * Carrot- "I'm not a fan of vegetables." * Corn- "High in fructose." * Pumpkin- "Hallowe'en was always my favorite." * Eggplant- "Just another boring plant." * Corn, Carrot, Pumpkin, and Eggplant (cooked)- "A little more refined, at least." * Red Cap- "I forget what this one does." * Cooked Red Cap- "Kind of bitter." * Green Cap- "I should eat it." * Cooked Green Cap- "Salty!" * Blue Cap- "What could go wrong?" * Cooked Blue Cap- "Umami!" * Glow Berry- "What a neat trick." * Lichen- "Dry, crumbly, sustaining." Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "It would be unwise to put that in my mouth." * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "Cactus comestible." * Cactus Flower- "This part of the cactus is always nice." Don't Starve Together * Lesser Glow Berry- "This one isn't very good." Shipwrecked * Seaweed- "Sea garbage." * Roasted Seaweed- "I'm loathe to eat this." * Dried Seaweed- "Ugh." * Sweet Potato (planted)- "I've eaten worse things. Much worse." * Sweet Potato- "Ready for cooking." * Cooked Sweet Potato- "Storebought just doesn't taste the same." * Coffee Beans- "It's strange to see them this color." * Roasted Coffee Beans- "Better than raw, but is there another way to prepare them?" Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- "Now that is a proper breakfast." * Butter Muffin- "That should stop its incessant flapping." * Dragonpie- "Simply exquisite." * Fishsticks- "These should tide me over." * Fish Tacos- "Cooked fish in a crunchy shell." * Fist Full of Jam- "It's soiled my good gloves." * Froggle Bunwich- "Has a bit of a kick to it." * Fruit Medley- "This would pair great with a simple cheese plate." * Honey Ham- "Tender." * Honey Nuggets- "These look childish, but they're delicious." * Kabobs- "Cooked to perfection." * Mandrake Soup- "There'll be no more crying out of you." * Meatballs- "My compliments to the chef!" * Meaty Stew- "Leave no scrap unused." * Monster Lasagna- "It would be unwise to ingest this." * Pierogi- "I made it, so you know it's good." * Powdercake- "What foul product of science is this?" * Pumpkin Cookie- "It's been eons since I had a good biscuit." * Ratatouille- "Roughage." * Stuffed Eggplant- "A meal fit for a king… or at least someone with a throne." * Taffy- "It's almost entirely sugar." * Turkey Dinner- "How festive." * Unagi- "It will have to do." * Waffles- "An excellent start to the morning. Or evening." * Wet Goop- "How uncultured." Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "Leafy goodness." * Guacamole- "There's a mole in the mix." * Ice Cream- "Sundae, sundae, sundae!" * Melonsicle- "The case is cold on the melon." * Spicy Chili- "Hot as heck!" * Trail Mix- "Nuts and berries. No bolts." Don't Starve Together * Jellybeans- "I think there's seventeen in there." Shipwrecked * Banana Pop- "Hm.. I don't know what I was expecting." * Bisque- "Excellent food, but the ambiance could be improved." * California Roll- "We meet again,crabbit." * Ceviche- "A delightful, cultured dish." * Coffee- "I look forward to this." * Jelly-O Pop- "Hm... I don't think this meshes well with my cultivated look." * Lobster Bisque- "Ah, I do enjoy the finer things." * Lobster Dinner- "And here I forgot my bib." * Seafood Gumbo- "It looks passable." * Shark Fin Soup- "My refined palate relishes the taste of endangerment." * Surf 'n' Turf- "A very balanced meal, I suppose." * Fresh Fruit Crepes- "Deserves to be eaten with fine silverware. Sadly, I've just my hands." * Monster Tartare- "It's less than appetizing." * Mussel Bouillabaise- "I truly look forward to a full meal." * Sweet Potato Souffle- "Why, this looks halfway palatable!" * Caviar- "A meal fitting of my stature." * Tropical Bouillabaisse- " Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- "I suppose these won't plant themselves." * Seeds (specific)- "This labour is beneath me." * Toasted Seeds- "I broiled the life out of 'em." * Honey- "Sticky and sweet." * Butterfly Wings- "Ha ha ha. I got him!" * Butter- "Some puns are irresistible." * Rot- "That used to be food until I wasted it." * Rotten Egg- "Disgusting. Why am I carrying this around?" Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- "Over an open fire." * Electric Milk- "It's charged with nutrients." * Watermelon Seeds- "I could probably plant these." Don't Starve Together * Phlegm- "I need to put on gloves for this." * Royal Jelly- "Unsettlingly wobbly." Shipwrecked * Blubber- "I believe I can... eat it." * Brainy Matter- "Now I can harness its thoughtpower for myself." * Sweet Potato Seeds- "Perhaps something will grow if I shove these in the ground." Misc Items Base Game * Abigail's Flower (held)- "Hm? What a familiar presence." * Abigail's Flower (stage 1)- "I can sense strong magic within it." * Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- "This enchantment is not of my doing." * Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- "Whatever it is will be arriving soon." * Abigail's Flower (ready, held)- "I should quit toying with this now." * Abigail's Flower (ready)- "It demands a sacrifice." * Blueprint- "I know all about that. I just forgot." * Gears- "My pets! What has become of you?" * Gears (refusing to eat)- " * Ashes- "A fine powder that smells of destruction." * Red Gem- "Red brings fire." * Blue Gem- "Blue brings ice." * Yellow Gem- "I can feel the magic in this." * Green Gem- "The nightmare fuel will unlock its true potential." * Orange Gem- "This will be quite powerful with some fuel." * Beard Hair- "Hirsute." * Manure- "It's the way of all mortal life." * Guano- "Disgusting!" * Graveyard Trinkets- "This was important to someone once." * Codex Umbra- "I'm so sorry Charlie." * Codex Umbra (Not enough fuel)- "I need some nightmare fuel." * Codex Umbra (Not enough sanity)- "I have a headache!" * Dwarf Star- "That should chase the shadows away." Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "Don't think you'll be able to escape that easily." * Bone Shards- "Grind them bones." * Old Bell Blueprint- "Never sell your sole for forbidden knowledge." Don't Starve Together * Melty Marbles- "These must have been heated to an incredible temperature." * Fake Kazoo- "A complete and utter fraud..." * Gord's Knot- "A tangled mess. Like life." * Gnome- "Don’t look at me like that." * Tiny Rocketship- "A toy for a child’s mind." * Frazzled Wires- "I might hide those in WX-78’s bedroll if I get bored." * Ball and Cup- "Not something a grown man should be caught playing with." * Hardened Rubber Bung- "I’d prefer a pocketwatch on a chain." * Mismatched Buttons- "My suits don’t deserve to be defaced with these tacky atrocities." * Second-hand Dentures- "Is that a crack about my age?" * Lying Robot- "I’m not listening." * Dessicated Tentacle- "I’m not touching that without several pairs of gloves." * Blueprint (rare)- "A rare blueprint, indeed." * Pile o' Balloons- "Those look much too jovial for my liking." * Balloon- "This seems out of place here. Too cheery." * Fur Tuft- "Not enough for a rug." * Sketch- "I'll need somewhere to sculpt it." * Ancient Key- "It's strange to see it." * Shadow Atrium- "A pulse of malice and betrayal beats within." * Gnomette- "Don’t look at me like that." * Leaky Teacup- "Perhaps I'll invite Ms. Wickerbottom for a nice mandrake tea." * White and Black Bishop- "Charlie was the only one who ever kept me in check." * Bent Spork- "The product of a very immature magician, perhaps." * Toy Trojan Horse- "A metaphor, perhaps." * Unbalanced Top- "Admittedly, it's difficult to maintain balance when you're on top." * Back Scratcher- "Eliminates the need for the phrase "You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours."" * Beaten Beater- "I know when I've been beaten." * Frayed Yarn- "The monster child gets tangled in this frequently." * Shoe Horn- "I was looking for that." * White and Black Knight- "Not a pawn, but still a minion." * Lucky Cat Jar- "It's been beheaded." * Air Unfreshener- "The strongman's wardrobe is filled to the brim with these, judging from the odor." * Potato Cup- "This was important to one very specific person once." * White and Black Rook- "It is still beholden to the king." * Wire Hanger- "Finally. My suits were getting wrinkles. Wrinkles!" * Blue Moonlens- "That reminds me, I must practice my cold glare tonight!" * Green Moonlens- "It's useful for keeping in contact with my... acquaintances." * Red Moonlens- "Its aura can be felt from anywhere. Quite useful." * Orange Moonlens- "I have a feeling of being watched, even from a considerable distance away." * Purple Moonlens- "A decent enough use of the gem's power, I suppose." * Yellow Moonlens- "A conveniently color-coded place marker." * Iridescent Gem- "A sizable magic gem." * Moon Caller's Staff- "The charge has made it incredibly powerful." * Polar Light- "An impressively condensed point of freezing magic." * Beach Toy- "I'll cross it off my bucket list." * Crumpled Package- "There's something inside it." Shipwrecked * Venom Gland- "Could this be the cure?" * Dubloons- "The clinking sound when they rub together is intensely satisfying." * Hail- "Slightly chilly." * Message in a Bottle- "What's this primitive communication?" * Spoiled Fish- "I believe I should dispose of this." * Snake Oil- "Perhaps I could turn a profit with this." * Orange Soda- "A welcome change from seawater." * Voodoo Doll- "This seems like bad voodoo." * Ukulele- "It only has four strings." * License Plate- "Letters and numbers... some sort of secret code?" * Ancient Vase- "A little superglue and it would make a lovely centerpiece." * Brain Cloud Pill- "Neither red nor blue." * Wine Bottle Candle- "Looks like something one would find at a backwater flea market." * Broken AAC Device- "It's not communicating with anyone now." * One True Earring- "I would look quite dashing in it, were my ear pierced." * Old Boot- "It was probably hideous before soaking in bilgewater." * Sextant- "Exactly what it looks like. Err... What does it look like?" * Toy Boat- "Might be nice in a hot bath..." * Soaked Candle- "It has no apparent function." * Sea Worther- "An advanced little gadget." * Iron Key- "Just common iron." * Bone Key- "Brittle." * Golden Key- "A key of fine gold." * Tarnished Crown- "The inside is filthy." Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- "I of all people should be able to do this." * Ashes of Divining Rod- " * Ashes of Thing- " * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "The portals lead to the next rod." * Divining Rod- "I can use this to find my missing parts." * Divining Rod (cold)- "Mostly just background noise." * Divining Rod (warm)- "This is the right direction." * Divining Rod (warmer)- "I should keep my eyes peeled." * Divining Rod (hot)- "It must be right under my nose!" * Divining Rod Holder- "It's the starting mechanism." * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- "I need to insert the divining rod." * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- "Progress!" * Maxwell's Door- "So that's where I left that thing!" * Maxwell's Phonograph- "That accursed thing!" * Maxwell's Light- "Aw, it remembers me." * Maxwell Statue- "Now that's a fine statue." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "I'm sure I had my reasons when I placed this." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- " * Sick Worm Hole- "It looks ill." * Nightmare Lock- "It keeps the master in the chair." * Nightmare Throne- "It's less painful than it looks. Barely." * Male Character on Nightmare Throne- "Better him than me." * Female Character on Nightmare Throne- "Better her than me." * Other Character on Nightmare Throne- "Better it than me." Don't Starve Together * Maxwell Statue- "It seems silly now..." Announcements Base Game * Generic- "You tell me." * Freedom- "Freedom, at last!" * Freezing- "My heart grows cold." * Turning Winter- " * Battlecry- "To arms!" * Battlecry (prey)- "You look tasty!" * Battlecry (Pig)- "Brains over brawn!" * Battlecry (Spider)- "I'll not be made a fool of!" * Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "You've forced my hand!" * Leaving combat- "And stay away!" * Leaving combat (prey)- "You're not worth my time!" * Leaving combat (Pig)- "Next time, pig!" * Leaving combat (Spider)- " * Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- " * Activated a Bee Mine- "Killing me won't bring back your honey!" * Dusk- "It'll be dark soon. Charlie will be waking up." * Entering light- "The light is back." * Entering darkness- "It's dark! I can't see!" * Doing things in the dark- "I can't see in the dark!" * Failed to do something- "That didn't work." * Failed to craft something- "Er... I can't do that." * Trying to sleep during the day- "I can't sleep in the day." * Trying to sleep during day in a cave- "Sleeping now would mess up my sleep schedule!" * Trying to sleep when too hungry- "I'm too hungry. I can't sleep." * Trying to sleep near monsters- "Not while there's danger afoot!" * Trying to give item to a busy mob- "It's busy, currently." * Trying to give item to a dead mob- "The dead have no need of such things." * Trying to give item to a sleeping mob- "It's thoroughly unconscious." * Hounds are coming- "The hounds are growing restless." * Depths Worms are coming- "Oh dear. I know what's making that sound." * Deerclops is coming- "I hear one of them coming." * Inventory full- "My pockets are full." * Eating- "(Gulp!)" * Eating (stale food)- "That was past its due-date." * Eating (spoiled food)- "That was putrid." * Eating (painful food)- "Ow! That hurt my mouth!" * Hungry- "I am empty inside." * Earthquake- "That rumbling can't be good." * Exiting a cave- " Reign of Giants * Lightning miss- "Can't touch this!" * Overheating- "My heart can't stand the heat!" * Tree Shelter- "Protect me, cursed tree!" * Wetness (low)- "Damp is not dapper." * Wetness (medium)- "Water'll ruin a good suit, you know?" * Wetness (high)- "I don't think I'll ever be dry again." * Wetness (highest)- "Wetter than water itself." * Dropping tool while wet- "Slip-sliding away." * Smoldering item- "Won't be long before it lights on fire." * Burnt- "It burns!" * Giant arrival- "I hear one of them coming." * Trying to sleep on fire- " Don't Starve Together * Battlecry (prey)- "Sacrifice yourself for my comfort!" * Entering darkness- "That smell... both nostalgic and terrifying!" * Entering light- "Thank goodness for the light." * Already has Critter- " * Battlecry (Deer)- "You do not belong in MY world!" * Beefalo mount health low- "Say, pal, you don't look so good." * Beefalo in combat, unable to mount- " * Blueprint already known- "I am far too advanced for this." * Can't learn blueprint- "There's a lesson to be learned about tampering with secret knowledge." * Encumbered (carrying heavy object)- ** "I... was a king, you know...!" ** "I wasn't... built for this..." ** "This is... peasant... work..." ** "Huff... huff..." ** "All my joints... are cracking!" ** "Oh... my back..." ** "Reduced... to this..." ** "How... I've fallen..." * Health too low, unable to attune- " * Refusing to eat Eternal Fruitcake- "A civilized man does not eat such things." * Sinkhole warning- "My world is crumbling!" * Cave-in warning- "The ceiling is going to collapse!" * Klaus summoning Krampi- "The coward has summoned its minions." * Loot Stash (wrong key)- "Blast! Wrong key." * The Lazy Deserter (teleported)- "It's about time." * Not Gem- "Even The Amazing Maxwell couldn't wring magic from that." * Wrong Gem (Iridescent Gem)- "That would be an amateurish misuse of its magic." * Atrium destabilizing- ** "Here we go again." ** "The power's growing." ** "Dark magics are returning." * Ruins regeneration- "The cycle begins again." * Unable to give item (busy)- "When you have a moment." * Unable to give item (dead)- " * Unable to give item (inventory full)- " * Unable to give item (sleeping)- "Err... I'll let you rest." Shipwrecked * Volcano eruption warning- "That rumbling can't be good." * Volcano eruption- " * Sea Hounds are coming- "It seems I'm being pursued." * Sealnado is coming- "I hear one of them coming." * Map border approaching- "I want nothing to do with mists and fogs." * Entering map border- "I am consumed by the abyss!" * Exiting map border- " * Riding wave- "Truly!" * Boat losing durability- " * Boat leak- " * Boat sinking- "I've sprung a leak." * Trawl Net full- " * Crabbit escape- " Exclusive to PS4 * Accomplishment- "I need to pass the time somehow." * Accomplishment completed- "That kinda makes it all worthwhile." Skins * Formal Set- "I just need to find my beautiful assistant." * Survivor Set- "Say, pal, I don't look so good." * Unshadowed Set- "The poor unsuspecting fool has no idea what's coming." * Hallowed Nights Costume Set- "Naughty. Definitely naughty." * Challenger Set- "I've faced worse ordeals." * Warrior Set- "All those who oppose me shall perish!" * Rose Set (Tencent only)- "The thorned rose cannot help but prick. It is its nature." Unimplemented * Maxwell Head- "Hey, handsome." * Skull Chest- "That's one snazzy chest." * Golden Pitchfork- " * Boat- "It's not going anywhere." * Home- " * Sunk Boat- "That's not how you use a boat!" * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "Maybe I shouldn't have put that there." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- " * Tree Clump- "I can't get through there." * Pig Tent- " * Flower (withered)- "It got what it deserved." * Shadow Digger- "I'm a shadow of myself. Ha-ha!" * Scaled Furnace (generic, no gems)- "Such a spiffy design!" * Scaled Furnace (low, one gem)- "With only one gem it is only moderately scorching." * Scaled Furnace (hammered)- "How undignified." * Sporecap and Misery Sporecap (burnt)- "Singing it released the toxic cloud!" * Poison Frog- "I had better teach it some manners." * Peacock- "This creature understands showmanship." Removed Base Game * Deadly Feast- "It smells... noxious." * Heat Stone- "A pocketful of heat." * Heat Stone (cold)- "It's useless when cold." * Heat Stone (warm)- "Comfortably warm." * Heat Stone (hot)- "It's almost too hot to hold." * Houndius Shootius (held)- "Now I just have to set it up." * Grass Tuft- "Tufty." * Flotsam- "Someone has made a mess of the ocean." * Barrel- "What a disgusting home." * Ancient Statue- "Once a proud race..." * Relic- "They were all dead when I got here." * Guardian's Horn- "I'm sorry I had to do that, old friend." * Blue Hound- "How quickly they forget..." * Research (high value)- "My brain swells with power!" Reign of Giants * Tree Shelter- "Protect me, tree!" Don't Starve Together * Chest (in use)- "Worry not, pal. I've got the patience of a saint." * Mending Tape- "Alas, the wilderness is tough on a tailor made suit." * Queenly Figure (shaking)- "I'm not strong enough for this." * Winter's Feast Tree- "What a wretched thing." * Diseased Twiggy Tree- "What has brought this blight upon my world?" * Diseased Grass Gekko- "It's sickly and frail." * Klaus- "Charlie didn't make that one!" * Boomshroom- "That blewit's gonna blowit!" * Ancient Fuelweaver- "The Atrium's power restored his mind." * Maxwell (generic)- "Greetings, %s. Pleasure to see you." * Winona (firestarter)- "It's not wise to start factory fires, %s." * Long Pig- " * Cooked Long Pig- " * Long Pig Jerky- " * Encumbered (carrying heavy object)- ** "...Peasant... work..." * Toadstool escaping- "Now is the time to strike!" * Toadstool escaped- "It fled back into the earth." Shipwrecked * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "I hope you are ready." * Seaworthy (SW world)- "Farewell." * Seashell- "Holding it makes me feel like a tourist." Trivia * Maxwell's quote for the Evergreen ("I've heard them described as 'piney'.") is a reference to Wilson's examination quote "It is all Piney!". * Maxwell's quote for a Pig House ("I'll huff and puff!") is a reference to the popular children's story "The Three Little Pigs". * "Not the bees!" and "Killing me won't bring back your honey!" are references to a famous Nicholas Cage movie, The Wicker Man. * His quote for a Fishing Rod ("I will eat for a lifetime") is a reference to the saying, "Give a man a fish and he will eat for a day." * His quote for a Dark Sword ("Snicker-snack!") is a reference to the Vorpal Blade in Through the Looking-Glass, by Lewis Caroll. * His quote for a Bunny Puff ("Silly rabbit.") is a reference to Trix cereal's catchphrase, "Silly rabbit! Trix are for kids!" * His examination quote for a Broken Terrarium ("Rosebud.") is a reference to Citizen Kane, in which the titular character dies holding a snowglobe and saying the quote. The globe falls to the ground and breaks after his death. * His quote for an Odd Radio ("At least it's not ragtime.") is a reference to the Gramophone from Adventure Mode, which played ragtime music that he was forced to listen to while trapped on the Nightmare Throne. * His quote for Ice Cream ("Sundae, sundae, sundae!") may be a reference to a demolition-derby promoter's typical catchphrase, "Sunday! Sunday! Sunday!" * His quote for a Razor ("If only the world had a single neck") is likely a reference to the notorious serial killer Carl Panzram, who, when hanged for his crimes in 1930, allegedly spat in the executioner's face and said, "I wish the entire human race had one neck, and I had my hands around it!" Maxwell's quote may also refer to Caligula, who said, "Utinam populus Romanus unam cervicem haberet!" ("Would that the Roman people had but one neck!") * His quote for Charcoal ("Nothing will steal my carbon!") may be a reference to the Modest Mouse song "Parting of the Sensory" lyrics: "Some day you will die and / somehow something's going to steal your carbon." * His examination quote for a burnt Potter's Wheel ("To sculpt, to carve, no more.") is a reference to Hamlet's famous soliloquy ("To die, to sleep—No more—and by a sleep to say we end the heartache and the thousand natural shocks that flesh is heir to.") * His quote for the Candy Corn ("Waxy, just like me.") is a reference to his in-game playable character debug spawn, "Waxwell". * His quote for the Rain Coat ("Out out, rain!") is possibly a reference to the "Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow" passage in Shakespeare's play, Macbeth. * His quote for a burning Spiky Bush ("I should ask it questions.") is a reference to the story of Moses and the Burning Bush from the Bible. * His quote for Reeds ("There's wind in them there willows.") is a reference to The Wind in the Willows, a children's novel by Kenneth Grahame. ** The line is also a snowclone of "There's gold in them thar hills", spoken in the novel The Gilded Age: A Tale of Today, by Mark Twain and Charles Dudley Warner. * His quote for a cooked Blue Cap ("Umami!") is Japanese for "Savory!". * His quote for the Red Mushtree ("Where's Waldo?") is a joke about the colors of Waldo's outfit. * His quote for the Old Bell ("More bell.") is a reference to a famous Saturday Night Live sketch, "Needs More Cowbell." * Maxwell's quote for the Basalt ("I made a rock so heavy that I can't lift it") is a reference to the paradox that asks the question: "Can God create a rock so heavy He can't lift it?". * Maxwell's quote on being attacked by Charlie ("Ow! Charlie, that hurt!") is actually unrelated to Charlie bite me...; the devs claimed it was only a coincidence. * His quote for the Hibernation Vest is a reference to the song of the same name from the "The Simpsons" episode "Two Dozen and One Greyhounds". * The quote for the lightning missing is a reference to MC Hammer's song of the same name. * His quote for the Pumpkin Lantern ("Hello there, Mr. Crane.") is a reference to Sleepy Hollows, wherein one of the characters is called Ichabod Crane. It is associated with the Pumpkin Lantern as the Headless Horseman is a part of the story. * Maxwell's quote for the burnt Rabbit Hutch, "Cleverness killed the carrot", may be a reference to the saying "Curiosity killed the cat". * Maxwell's quote for the Brain Cloud Pill, "Neither red nor blue", may be a reference to the movie, "The Matrix", where the protagonist is made to choose between taking a red or a blue pill. * Maxwell's quote for the Ham Bat is a reference to Obi-wan Kenobi's description of the Star Wars lightsaber. * Maxwell's quote on the Formal Set is a reference to his assistant Charlie. * His quote for the Broodling implies that he raised the original Dragonfly from childhood. * His quote for the Roasted Birchnut ("Over an open fire.") may be a reference to The Christmas Song ("Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire"). * His quote for the Survivor Set ("Say, pal, I don't look so good.") is a parody of the line that his NPC self uses to greet other characters at the beginning of a new game in the base game and the Reign of Giants DLC ("Say, pal, you don't look so good..."). Category:Character Quotes